Pollen Flowers
are flowers that produce pollen, which is used to level up moths and to feed and level up the Bee Fly. Pollen flowers are colorful lotus-shaped blossoms growing in the forest. New flowers are uncovered by clearing out the foliage of a spot that contains one, denoted by the shadowy lotus symbol on the foliage. They can be upgraded with glowbucks to produce more pollen per shift and improve the Honeydew efficiency. Some decorations have Special Abilities to halve the cost of a shift or increase the pollen produced, and the Buff-Tailed Bumblebee and the Nocturnal Carpenter Bee can respectively double and triple the pollen created. There is currently a maximum total of six in the forest with fixed spots. They come in three colours: blue, pink and white (light blue). Pollen Pollen is a resource used primarily to level up moths. It is created by pollen flowers and used by flying a moth over the cluster(s) to consume it. It can also be fed to the Bee Fly to receive random goodies. Carpenter Bees and Bumblebees temporarily increase how much pollen a flower makes. Creating and Consuming Pollen Pollen is created by tapping on a pollen flower and selecting an amount of pollen to make, referred to as setting a shift. Each shift costs a predetermined amount of coins & time and awards a predetermined amount of pollen. When the shift finishes, tapping the reticuled pollen flower releases the pollen to float in the air above it. A new shift may be set whenever a flower is not already making pollen. A player may also tap on a flower before the shift is done and spend to Hurry it. To use the pollen, drag a moth over it to feed the moth. Moths must be less than their maximum level (still have at least one grey wing/body in their level symbol) to eat; if a moth is maximum level it merely flies past the pollen. The Bee Fly is fed the same way, with the difference that a bee fly is always hungry and will never be too full for more pollen (unless it's stuffed and waiting for you to tap it) so fly your bee fly carefully! A player can have a maximum of (number of flowers * 1000) pollen floating in their forest at once: 1000 if you've uncovered one flower, 2000 for two flowers, 3000 for three flowers, etc. Pollen lasts forever and may be made in advance of when a player will want it, remaining in the air indefinitely until consumed. Upgrading Each pollen flower has its own level and shift timer, allowing you to set shifts independently. Longer shifts are theoretically less pollen-efficient: for instance, setting 20 Speck shifts would give you 100 pollen in 10 minutes as opposed to one Chunk shift's 22 pollen in 10 minutes. However, longer shifts don't require checking on the game as often. If you know you can't hover over your pollen flowers like a Cephonodes hylas for awhile, the most efficient shift is whatever one uses up the most time until you can play again. Related Decorations * Deluxe Sacred Lotus; Deluxe Bluebell: hurry a pollen flower. * Sacred Lotus; Carnation; Bluebell: halve the cost of a pollen flower shift. * Brick Cap; Deluxe Carnation: double the amount of pollen from pollen flower's shift. * Exclusive Bluebell: triple the amount of pollen from pollen flower's shift. Category:Basic Information